


Flowers

by devil



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❀</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Otto, c’mon, you have to come look at this!" Romeo drags his boyfriend to his flower garden, then points to a rather large flower. "Look at it!"

Otto just stares at it for a moment, then looks to the man, eyebrow raised. ”It’s a flower.”

"Yeah, duh, but, like, look at it!" Romeo motions wildly, probably exerting more effort doing this than he has in weeks. "Loooook!"

"Romeo, I don’t see any—"

"IT LOOKS LIKE A DICK!" Romeo starts to crack up. 

Otto just shakes his head and then turns to head back in to the house. ”I have patients, people whose lives depend on me, and you have me looking at dick flowers.”


	2. Chapter 2

Romeo’s flowers were very important to the Teensie. Rarely would he ever pick them. So when Otto walked into his office to find a beautiful bouquet of various wonderful flowers on his desk, ones that obviously came from his boyfriend’s garden, Otto was touched.

That is, until he realized that in the center of the bouquet, standing taller than the rest of the flowers, was the ‘dick flower’. 

It quickly found its way into the trash after that.


End file.
